


Clad in Me

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Any sex is Gabriel's fantasy, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Daydreaming, Frottage, Gabriel imagines bad Jack, Leather, Leather Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Sexy Daydreaming, The fantasy includes, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: After encountering Solider 76 and subsequently failing the mission. Reaper comes back to base, annoyed with their failure which can directly be pinned to him and painfully aroused.  (this is some sexual fantasy porn)





	Clad in Me

The mission was a failure. Reaper returned to the base in a fury, leaving behind Sombra and Widowmaker. 

“What happened now?” Widowmaker asks.

Sombra shrugs her shoulders, “His little, Cariño, got the upper hand and seems like he single handedly ruined the mission.” Looking over her shoulder at the man stomping away from the two.

“Shut up, Sombra.” Reaper growls as he slams the door of his living quarters. 

He grips the side of his desk, gritting his teeth under his mask as he keeps replaying in his head in an attempt to rationalize what happened. That the former Strike Commander didn’t have the upper hand even for a second. 

He quickly pulls down his hood and unclips his mask. He turns around to look at the small mirror at the far end of his sparsely decorated quarters. His slides his fingers across his shaved head and mutters to himself. 

Beyond being embarrassed, he was also painfully hard.

Seeing Jack go full solider like that isn’t a sight he gets to witness everyday and it reminds him of the man behind the mask and the jacket. The blond hair now gone grey and the once smooth tanned skin, now scarred. Jack is still under there, and that drives Gabriel insane. 

He takes out his guns and places them carefully on the desk. The images of prior events rattle around in his head as he carefully touches the detail across the side of his weapon. The images don’t make him scream like the nightmares do, they make a shiver run down his back and only make him even harder.

He thinks about how Jack looked on the battlefield, with his visor cracked he was more than willing to fight, temporarily taking him down, and getting the information before anyone else on Blackwatch can. He left Gabriel dazed for a moment, but that moment was one too long. 

He imagines what lies under that visor, seeing the hint of scarring around the top edge of the visor. He can only imagine what nasty scars lie underneath. They would be a perfect match to Gabriel’s own facial scars. No matter how much they fight they will always be parallels to each other.

He takes off his hooded jacket and begins to unlace his boots, eventually tossing them to the side when he has them loose enough. He drapes his jacket over the chair by his desk. He rubs his eyes and sighs as he lies down on his bed. 

“Jack.” He sighs, he was suppose to be the enemy of Overwatch, but no matter how many buildings he blows up or how many minor members he hunts down, he can’t seem to get Jack out of his head, his Jack.

He tried to get the other man to come over to his side, but was met with stiff resistance and harsh words. Eventually, they went their separate ways and seeing him today left something burning deep in his stomach. 

He slowly brings his hand down to his cock and slides calloused fingers across the bulge in his pants causing him to shiver in pleasure. It feels so damn good.

He makes quick work of unbuckling his belt and stripping himself of his black, tight pants. Lying there in his tight dark shirt and his equally dark boxer briefs, he feels a bit more relieved but it doesn’t solve the hard-on he has from just witness Jack kicking his ass and thinking about it afterwards.

Oh, he would make such a good Talon member…

Then the gears in his head begin to spin, he starts to think up of what his Jack would be like as a Talon member.

He can imagine the same loyalty that he always held for Overwatch. The same fierceness and fire in his eyes as he goes into battle, with the two of them together, they would unstoppable. A force that would take down any and all opposing groups from governments to omnics, they would be terrified. 

“Jack.” He purrs, imaging what he would look in his new look. 

He would still have the same red and yellow mask, but the bottom would be black with painted fangs on it. His jacket would lose what Gabriel called “the patriotic boy scout” look in favour of black leather with red accents and spikes around the shoulders. 

He would totally make Jack just wear that jacket in bed. Enjoying how the jacket would look over his shoulders, trying his best to keep it on his shoulders because he knows that it turns Gabriel on. He always knew the tricks to turning him on. But, fuck, he would look so good under the banner of the Talon, he can’t get the imagine of that black jacket and how it would feel under Gabriel’s touch and tongue.

He pictures them rubbing their cocks together, Gabriel would be completely bare and Jack wearing nothing but that jacket. They would take turns rubbing their cocks together and using their hand covered in spit to get the two of them even closer to the orgasm that they’re both chasing after.

He would hear Jack’s airy moans as he rolls his hips, eyes fluttering close as Gabriel takes control and slowly grips his hand up and down their cocks. Jack would be the first one to achieve orgasm. 

He would kiss down Jack’s neck, earning louder moans from the other man. Feeling the warm skin against his lips, no matter how scarred it was, it still felt like the southern sun was in his bones and rushing through his veins. 

“My sunshine boy.” He moans.

“Shut up.” Jack would respond, his voice having no leverage to it as a moan would go past his lips soon after.

Gabriel’s other hand would reach out and curl around his neck to pull him as close as possible, the only space between them would be enough room for Gabriel to keep his hand around their cocks as he continues to pleasure both of them. 

They would continue to kiss, Jack licking across Gabriel’s bottom lip like he used to do. The teasing acting that would drive him wild and cause a shive to run up his spine. Gabriel used to joke that if Jack had a scout badge in anything, it would be called the ‘tease’ badge. 

Jack would lean back a little bit, resting on his hands behind him as Gabriel continues to get them both off, more eager to hear the noises that Jack would make when he orgasms first.

Jack would look like a god with his back arches, the jacket draped across his shoulder, threatening to fall off as he gasps so loudly while he orgasms. Letting this tough, old soldier fall apart to someone who enjoys being with Gabriel with such a manner like he always have and always will. 

“Jack, Jack, Jack.” He groans to himself, continuing to have a firm grasp on his cock and he jerk himself off. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. He isn’t quite there yet. 

He pictures after missions, how riled up the two of them would be, like they were when they were younger. Gabriel would slowly takes off Jack’s mask, pressing a kiss against those scarred lips. Jack would make work of their jackets. 

Jack would push away from their shared kiss and get his boots off before waltzing over to the bed with a glint in those old eyes and then sits down on the bed.

He would lie back and lace his fingers behind his head, licking across his top lip.

Gabriel would stalk over to him, pulling him back up by the hem of his black, skin tight shirt. He would get the other man out of it. His own shirt would go along with it. His mouth is on Jack’s body not too long after. 

He scrapes his teeth across his neck, sucking dark red marks along the way, but leaving an especially nasty on in between the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“Gabe, everyone will see.”

“Aw, you don’t like it when people see that you’re mine?”

“Dick.”

Jack would push away from him and flip himself to be on his hands and knees. He undoes his belt and shucks down his pants and underwear. He looks over his shoulder and smirks. 

“Oh, sweet, sweet, Cariño .” The words almost slip out of the fantasy and through his mouth.

He would grab the lube from under his cot in a shoebox, and coat three of his fingers. He uses his clean hand to hold down the back of Jack’s neck. He slowly inserts two of the fingers, slowly scissoring his partner’s hole open for another finger. 

He would hear Jack’s moans as he bucks his hips in response, he was always so responsive to the other man’s touches it was truly a sight to behold. He would slowly tease as Jack’s hole, earning a flurry of rough curses and moans from the soldier under him. Gabriel keeps his grip tight on the back of man’s neck as he begins to move his finger faster.

Jack groans and buries his head in the pillow as he bucks his hips, accepting more of what Gabriel has to offer.

“Mmmm, my good boy scout.” Gabriel slowly spreads the two fingers in Jack.

“Literally call me anything else.”

“How about baby boy?”

Jack groans, burying his head even further into the pillow, obviously embarrassed by such names. 

Gabriel chuckles to himself and continues to open up Jack, slowly inserting a third finger which makes the other man’s toes curl.

“Finally!”

“See, still eager.”

“You’ve made me into a monster.” Jack says playfully before starting to rock his hips alongside the pace that Gabriel has set for him.

“You’ve done this to yourself, you and your sexy jacket and mask.” 

“Am I stupid sexy like when we were in training?” Jack asks, lifting his head up from the pillow for a moment

Gabriel swats Jack’s ass, “Yes.”

Jack lets out a chuckle, but it’s quickly replaced by a muffled moan as his head drops back down into the pillow.

“That’s what I thought.” 

He would eventually open Jack up completely, slowly pulls out his fingers and takes his time lubing up his cock, earning sharp comment from the soldier. He gives him a sharp smack on the ass before lining up his cock. 

“Come on, asshole.”

“Such a tongue on you.” Gabriel playfully scolds before slowly pushing into Jack.

“Fuck, Gabe.” 

Gabriel doesn’t start off slow, knowing fully well that Jack hates to be kept waiting. He grips onto Jack’s hips and leans forward to press bruising kisses along the back of Jack’s neck and all across his shoulders.

He hears the groans that pull from Jack’s mouth as he continues to fuck him as his beard brushes against the tender skin that he has marked up with such sloppy kisses and bites.

“Do you like when I mark you up? You like how it feels?” Gabriel asks, slowly scraping his beard across a few of the marks he’s left behind.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Jack moans out, “But, next time, I’m going to the same to you.”

“I’d love to see you try.” 

Jack looks behind him, trying his best to get a good look at Gabriel, “Is that a threat?”

Gabriel applies more pressure to the back of Jack’s neck to hold him back in place, “Maybe.” He emphasises with a sharp thrust of his hips.

“Fuck.” He groans, “You fuck.”

“I know your body as well as I know my own.” The kiss Gabriel leaves is much softer.

“You’re growing soft.” Jack teases, “Still the big bad reaper back there?”

“I’m only like this for you, I know you’re the same with me.” 

They would always banter during sex, it was just part of who they were. Even in the depths of Jack’s sexual fantasies, they banter. It only adds to the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“You’re so good for me.” Gabriel, sucks on the area at the base of Jack’s neck, feeling the shiver go through the soldier’s body and goosebumps form across his forearms and his nipples grow hard. 

“I love you.” Jack’s voice is like an echo of the past.

“Fuck, I love you.” Gabriel moves faster, feeling his stomach twist in knots. He rocks his hips quickly and continues to mark up across pale, scarred shoulders.

“You feel so good, Gabe, I think you got bigger during our time apart.”

“Oh, don’t patronize me.” Gabriel moves his hand away from the back of Jack’s neck and moves it to the other man’s cock. He begins to stroke him, keeping in pace with the thrusts of his hips.

“Aw, shit.” Jack would groan as he buries his face deeper into the pillow.

“Even your sounds feel amazing, fuck, I am a lucky fuck.” Gabriel would drown him in praises because no matter what, Jack was still his and he was still Jack’s. No compromise, no argument. 

“You’re not sore on the eyes either.” He could practically hear the smirk in Jack’s voice.

Gabriel continues to fuck him, plain and simple. Reaping the reward in the form of every moan, groan and hushed curse. He enjoys the feeling of him beneath his fingertips, he can still smell the faint scent of Jack’s sweat even though it has been so many years. Everything about Jack stuck to him and it made being able to construct things like these so easy.

“You’re so good, Gabe. Fuck, I’m so glad we’re finally back together.” Jack turns his head once more to meet Gabriel for a kiss. 

Gabriel deepens the kiss, gripping onto the other man’s cock tightly. He feels so wrapped in warmth as pleasure washes over him in heavy, sickly sweet waves.

“I’m getting close, Gabe.” Jack’s tone sounds so breathless. 

“Come for me, babe, please do. I love the sounds you make when you do.” Gabriel purrs in response, his mouth close to the other man’s ear.

“You make me want to be so bad.” Jack would say something cheesy like that before he oragsms. He squeezes his eyes shut and stutters out a moan as he finishes all over his stomach and chest, it quickly dripping onto the bed.

Gabriel would continue to thrust in and out of Jack, in reality he grips his cock even tighter, his eyes squeezed shut as he lets his imagination have a field day.

Jack would look so blissed out, cheeks red and his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth. For such a ruthless killer he looks so slutty when Gabriel gives him what he wants. His eyes are glassy and unfocused as half of his face continues to be squished against the pillow. 

“Fuck, Cariño.” He grits out, adding more pressure to his cock as he chases after his orgasm, getting so close to it.

Orgasm hits him quickly and he finishes off all over his hand and his stomach. His head feels dizzy for a moment and his breathing is coming out in quick pants, but he feels much more content than before. 

Gabriel finishes and lies on his cot for a moment, his hand still wrapped around his cock. His eyes still screwed shut as he pants out breaths. The image that he conjured up is burnt into the back of his eyelids.

When he finally opens his eyes, his gaze is at the grey, concrete ceiling, “One day, Cariño, One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Talon!Jack is from envyhime and can be found[here](http://envyhime.tumblr.com/post/157932380728/so-gf-and-i-were-talking-about-talonjack-today), also if you want to send me some Reaper76 or McHanzo prompts, you can send them [Here](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I'm also taking part in Kinktober, save me


End file.
